Chihaya
| image = | birthdate = April 8 | age = 19 | status = | gender = Female | height = 5'7 | weight = 127 lbs | blood type = B+ | affiliation = | occupation = Recluse in Southern Land of Water | team = | partner = | clan = Kigasei Clan | family = Deceased | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Kinotenchi | mora = | tota = | unique = | beast = | nature = | jutsu = Sage Transformation | tools = }} is a solitary figure currently residing in the isolated southern edges of an island in the Land of Water. A full-blooded member of the Kigasei Clan, she inherited their ability to process Natural Energy, providing a secondary source that she can tap at any time. However, the beserker episodes that accompany this prowess have left their mark on her. This started with the maddening death of her parents as she watched two people who loved each other proceed to tear their significant other apart before succumbing to their own mortal wounds. A traumatizing event that imprinted itself on the girl's mind. Unable to completely comprehend what happened, Chihaya was rendered mute with self-imposed exile becoming her solution. For the girl realized that she could and would commit the same heinous act. Thus, for years she has called a rocky outcrop located on an island home, careful to mask her existence by any means possible. Background A few happy memories. Two loving and doting parents that did their best to provide for their little bundle of joy. A black haired child that inherited her father's locks while pairing them with her mother's striking cerulean gaze. They were constantly on the move, as their clan's reputation worked against them. Elders knew the stories of what the Kigasei had done to villages. Slaughtering inhabitants like livestock during one of their maniac episodes. Sensors who knew what signs to look for could identify them on sight. As kind and gentle as they were now, they had adapted to the course of nature too well. Just as she could be kind and loving, providing precious bounties for her children, she could be vindictive and malevolent, striking down those who dare take advantage of her good will. No one knew when the switch would occur, and a perilous variable that could spell the end for all living in the vicinity of a Kigasei. So each turned them away. Some were kind, seeing the small child that the parents had with them. Others were vengeful, desiring to destroy a menace that could rear its ugly head at any time. Yet Chihaya's parents sheltered her from these people, weaving stories about why they were turned away so much, why scary men and women were chasing them with pitchforks and makeshift weapons. They didn't want her lineage to rule her life, resulting in them telling her little to nothing about what lay in her veins. Striving to preserve the innocence they saw for just a little bit longer. They would tell themselves that it was worth it as they watched her chase butterflies and wade through the shallows. Pulling out fish before proudly showing them to her parents. Alas, such luck can only hold for so long. They could feel it raring its ugly head once more. An undeniable rage that sought wanton destruction. The cost for the ability they possessed. It hurt at first as the transformation occurred. Feeling their own consciousness slipping, they roared at their daughter to run. Terrified, she was rooted in place by her fear, watching her parents morph in to grotesque creatures that were the equivalent of chimeras. She heard one last roar for her to flee before the madness began. Barely recovering, Chi scrambled through the underbrush, the sky overcast before rain began to fall. The girl slipped twice, sliding on slick ground before tumbling through twigs, mud and leaves. Glancing a look back, she would come to a sliding stop before slamming into a tree. However, what Chihaya saw in those few seconds would be burned into her memory. The amount of devastation created in such a short window boggled her child mind. Nothing was safe from her parent's wrath. It was what lay at the center though that gave her even greater terror. Two heaving bodies, torn to shreds by claw-marks, bleeding into the ground as their organs and innards were exposed to the world. Horrible disfiguration that could be straight from a horror film, crippled yet still dragging themselves towards each other. Both looking to place the killing blow. Her mind struggled to make the connection between these two beasts and the loving, doting parents she knew. They couldn't be the same people; Chihaya vehemently denied what her own eyes had confirmed. She continued her stumbling, clumsy retreat even as she heard a final howl of pain as one was vanquished. Followed by the loud thud that cut through every other sound. Again, she looked, holding her bleeding side as she saw the bodies shift into her loved ones once more. Her fragile, adolescent psyche snapped as she screamed. A nervous breakdown as her side protested in pain while her heart cried out. Chi fell again, this time sliding downhill as the muddy current took her further and further away from her loved ones. Unable to recognize the direction in which she was headed, the girl struggled in vain to move towards the dead bodies, feeling her own wounds further inhibit her efforts to reach her deceased parents. Despite the persistence of the current she continued to fight, occasionally making up a little ground before losing it immediately. Not that Chihaya would surrender so easily. No, she would reach them even if the water and new river deemed it fit for her to remain well out of reach. Yet a small child can only fight the will of nature for so long. Unable to move a muscle at last, the stress on her body and mind won out, a mental breakdown and grievous wounds from the unforgiving tree plunging the child into darkness as her last thoughts were "Mama, Papa, why?". Unable to comprehend while two people who adored each other would suddenly desire the other's death. Missing information that they had kept from her in an attempt to preserve her innocence would now haunt them both. Alas, further reflection would be lost as life conceded to the waiting death, ready to claim another person in the wake of this regrettable scene. Another body far removed from the others as it was deposited on a bank by the storm waters. Or so was assumed. She awoke, tucked into a clean bed, with several individuals staring at her with bemused expressions. Trying to move her small frame, Chihaya would encounter severe stiffness on her left side. Moving a hand, the girl would tenderly touch that area, finding several bandages. Drifting further into consciousness, she would chance a look around. Only now would she notice the sheer number of people in the room. All of them carrying weapons of some sort. Was she in danger? Chi didn't know. After all, she was certain her parents were dead having seen their mutilated corpses in that small window of time. Her eye shut painfully as these thoughts brought back the vivid memories, each more disgusting and horrifying than the last. The girl whimpered as her mind closely examined each gruesome detail, unwilling to leave well enough alone. She could feel it creeping up again. Visibly sweating as she whimpered again, finding herself slipping mentally. The girl didn't know how to stop it and soon found herself faced with a bristling line of blades, all honed to a deadly sharpness. Each ready to skewer her at a moment's notice. She shivered uncontrollably as it was made abundantly clear that these people weren't here to protect her; no, they were here to end her if she made any false movements. Terrified, the girl shifted only to find spear buried perilously close to her leg. Chihaya would decide it was better not to move even as she felt her ability to stay coherent fading quickly. The girl chanced a look around, finding rows of hard eyes and heartless faces. They wouldn't mourn her death; that much was clear. Ice filtered through Chihaya's veins as she felt herself balancing on the precipice of something. Even as the line of weapons retreated the feeling remained. As if something was waiting to snap. The child shifted position in an attempt to find greater comfort, worried that this time a weapon would strike true. Yet none moved, even as she could see their hands inching towards the weapons. Finally, after this standoff continued, one worked up the courage to ask her what her name was. "Chihaya," is what she wanted to say, but nothing would come out. Her mouth opened and closed. Silence was all that followed. Her nervousness grew as a few redrew their weapons. Others left, as if the entertainment had ended. Perhaps they thought a nameless person could disappear without any consequence. It was only after a while that she began realizing that a few faces looked familiar. The hardened gazes and the vehement "Nope" that she heard when visiting this location earlier with her parents. Immediately, Chihaya wanted to leave, terrified once more. With effort, she unearthed herself from the covers, attempting to reach the door in her compromised state. The response was several weapons finding themselves buried in small frame. Gasping, she fell to the floor. Struggling to stand, the thread Chihaya felt earlier finally snapped, seemingly triggered by an onslaught of emotional and physical damage. Alas, these were only the cherries on top, as her stationary position had allowed her to accumulate a disproportionate amount of Natural Energy. An uncontrollable and insatiable fury rose to the forefront of her mind as the weaponry they threw at her were slowly broken down before being absorbed. The child staggered upright, her grin malevolent as her blue-green gaze shifted to a crystalline, burning blue, wisps of chakra leaving her eyes as her arms shifted into massive gauntlets. Her laugh was deranged as she unloaded shot after shot, breaking through the window as she left a massacre in her wake. Chihaya only understood carnage in this mindset, snarling as she ripped through both innocent and guilty, others fleeing as she lay waste to the village they called home. Resurfacing her gauntlet weaponry, she left burning mess behind, before generating energy between the two weapons as she released one more devastating sphere to wipe out the small civilization. Alas, the euphoria would quickly fade as her child-like frame would rapidly decelerate the berserker stage that Chihaya resided in. Allowing her to come to her senses. Looking down, she would find the disproportionately sized gauntlets still residing on her arms, as well as the shoulder cannons still on her shoulders. Confused, Chi tried pulling them off to no avail. Instead, she watched as they sunk into her frame, her arms and hands present once more while her shoulders lost their heaviness. More comfortable, she began working off the stiffness she still felt in that left side. The pungent smell of heat, smoke, and flame finally broke her from her self-evaluation. Below, the wretched remains of the village burned. At first, she wondered who could have done this, until wondering how she had managed to leave. All the girl remembered was attempting... Personality Appearance Abilities Kinotenchi Trivia *Her image source is Battleship Ru-Class from Kancolle.